


Let Me Be Yours

by PossessiveApostrophe



Series: Yours To Command [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Albus Dumbledore, Dry Humping, Emotional Manipulation, Infidelity, M/M, Master/Slave, Power Imbalance, Punishment, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessiveApostrophe/pseuds/PossessiveApostrophe
Summary: Listening to Gellert fuck someone else, that was Albus' punishment.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Yours To Command [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645063
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Let Me Be Yours

Albus tried to ignore the sounds of wet flesh and the ragged moans which filled the room. It was near impossible, however, and he was forced to hear the desperate whining of some pretty young thing as Gellert rammed into him, unapologetically. Albus knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of that lustful fury, when Gellert got so strung up that he needed something, anything, to take his frustrations out on. Usually, Albus was the nearest thing. It wasn’t as if he was unwilling. No, Albus craved it more than anything- he craved having Gellert’s sole attention, to prove that he really was needed. He was the less powerful wizard, Gellert could take the world without his help, but he had  _ chosen him _ and he refused to let that go.

A loud groan interrupted his thoughts, and his chest constricted at the sound. It was a reminder that he was replaceable. Gellert could fuck whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. If Albus wanted it to be him, if he wanted to have a share in his power, he had to do better. He had to obey.

This was his punishment, of course, for acting out earlier, questioning his judgement. And Merlin, it worked. He felt distraught, so close to tears, but cock achingly hard, listening to the slapping of naked skin. Albus didn’t touch himself, though, if he wanted to be kept, he couldn’t break any rules, no matter how much he wanted to. After all, he was Gellert’s, but Gellert wasn’t his.

He heard Gellert finish with a cry, and thanked the heavens that it was over. The shower started up and Albus relaxed somewhat. The boy would be gone soon.

The door opened, and Albus looked up from where he was kneeling into the cool eyes of his lover. There was nothing in his expression, no trace of emotion at all, which scared Albus. He remained silent as Gellert walked towards him, with slow, yet deliberate strides. His eyes glinted when he caught sight of the bulge straining Albus’ trousers. He grinned with malice. “Did you get aroused from hearing me fuck that little slut, hm? Did thinking about how much better he is than you get you all hot and bothered? Mm, I forgot how pathetic you were for me.” He paused, then gave Albus a pointed look and said, “You  _ made  _ me forget.”

It was an obvious reference to his earlier rebellion, so Albus looked down in shame. “Please forgive me. I was wrong to question you.” He made towards the button of Gellert’s trousers to prove his apology, only to be pushed away.

“What makes you think I want to have sex with you?” After a pause, Gellert sighed and rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. “Fine. You can get off.” He stepped forward, leg extended as an offering. Albus accepted it immediately, sitting on his foot and humping his leg. The friction felt so good, but what felt better was the permission behind the act. It was the fact that Gellert was allowing him to cum, allowing him to grind his prostate into his foot. And that felt better than any orgasm. 

Gellert bent over when he was finished and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you, Albus.”


End file.
